Of Aegnor and Andreth
by ouxes
Summary: The tragedy of Aegnor son of Finarfin and his love of the mortal Andreth, set in the First Age before the Dagor Bragollach and the break of the Seige of Angband.
1. Part I of II

It soon became spoken in the highlands of Dorthonion that a young woman had left the House of Belemir to return to Ladros, realm of her forefathers in the north, to sit with the Wise who resided there. A fair young maiden was she, who most loved to wander the plains and pine forests of her realm; her heart was ever yearning to look upon new horizons untold or virgin fields unbeknown to all. Her bearing was that of the House of Bëor to which she belonged: dark was her hair and grey were her eyes, yet her complexion was of a purity rare among her kin. Having resided alongside Belemir, to whom she was a second cousin, she was learned in all that he taught her be it lore of Men and their histories or prophetic thought. Andreth was she, daughter of Boromir, called Saelind or 'Wise-Heart' by the Grey-elves.

Her coming was known to all in Ladros for she was dear to Bëor's House, especially to her father and her siblings, Bregor and Beril. Soon however, Andreth grew weary of her father's homestead and retired to the moorland beyond. All night she pursued the horizon in search for the place the sun went once it became engulfed by the earth, but weariness beguiled the maiden til her head found the grass and she slept til the sun rose behind her.

In the morning upon the high hills of Dorthonion Andreth wandered, her youthful eyes alighted by the sun's warmth which she held so dear, her naked feet blessed by the lush mead beneath. All was at peace and merriment alighted her heart for proud was she to be alive in such days as these.

Atop the hill she danced whereupon a fair face caught her eye as of a flame born upon a wistful breeze, and Andreth's step was halted. There a young Elf-prince walked alone in a grotto of pine trees below the heath, and a fairer face than any she had yet beheld. Of a sudden his spell enthralled the maiden, his clear eyes entranced her, and they widened upon spying such simple beauty upon the mead above. The Elf-prince was caught unawares by the mortal and even further by the clarity of her face, as though in her she beheld all that was young and good in the mortal world. Far into his mind unseen she reached, further than the blindness of any Man had searched, seeking his pulsing desires that bloomed anew under her sudden gaze.

Their encounter lasted all of a moment ere the Elf-prince grew wary of this mortal's power over him and retreated into the shadows of the copse. Andreth lingered upon the hill, looking still upon the place where he had vanished. Such a man she had never beheld nor, she knew, would she ever happen upon another of his like; and a longing as she had never known usurped her heart to know of his character and to look into his face once more for his flame now burned bright inside her breast.

Long she wandered houseless in the plain, yet now her thought was occupied by the mysterious Elf and ever she longed to encounter him again – and unbeknownst to her, the Elf-prince too was harried by the maiden's bearing that so oft flitted about his mind.

So it was that on a spring eve three moon's hence their meeting, the Elf-prince looked upon the glassy surface of Tarn Aeluin in which he saw the maiden's face mirrored with a star caught in her hair. As though his heart's yearning had called to her, when he lifted his gaze there she stood on the shore opposite, a moon in the darkness, the brightest star in his mind's night.

He stood erect as his eyes followed her passage along the shoreline until she stood before him, closer than ever she had been outside of his waking dreams.

'My lady.' He inclined his fair head. 'Aegnor son of Finarfin at thy service.'

'Andreth daughter of Boromir at thine,' she returned, bowing until her long brown locks fell like water over her breast.

'A mortal of like as thou I have not met throughout these years,' he told her, his silver eyes smouldering with that hidden fire. 'With such a pallor one could mistake thy being an Elf.'

'I am no Elf,' the maiden corrected haughtily. 'Of the House of Bëor my kin resides, in the realm of Ladros which they were given.'

'This I know for it was I who gave it.' His gaze twinkled upon her with fondness yet she remained unfazed.

'I am aware,' said she. 'Thou hath drifted from thy House where thou stood alongside thy brother Angrod son of Finarfin.'

'And thou too hath drifted far from Ladros this night,' the Elf noted. 'Dost thou slumber beneath the stars of Heaven, or art thou a phantom spirit come hither to snatch me unawares into the wood for thy supper?'

'Nay, not a phantom spirit,' the woman laughed, and the sound was of such joy that Aegnor's fire grew hot. 'Not am I but a curious woman-child desiring to look upon thy face for when my gaze sought thine upon the heath, thy look enthralled me and, forgive me, thy bearing hath been haunting my mind like a dream.'

'I do not hearken to thy repentance,' he told her warmly, 'for it is not needed as thy face also hath been seen before mine waking eyes ever after the morn upon the high hills. Thou art fairer of face than any mortal to grace my presence, my lady, such that my tongue cannot remain silent behind my teeth: now it must be I who begs for thy pardon for I must beseech thee to allow my company to be blessed by thine. Prithee, rest with me here a while, my lady.'

And thus they sat together at the shore of hallowed Aeluin with none but the stars to witness their love blossom under the even sky. There they spoke of many things: of Men, of Elves, of peace and of Belemir and Boromir. All that he heard the maiden Andreth speak of strengthened Aegnor's love for her until he fell wholly under her spell. So it came to be that when the moon came to rise high over them, Andreth lay back upon the moss to slumber, and such a sight was her beauty shining under moonlight that Aegnor could not take his eyes from her.

Thereafter the lovers took to wandering the Dorthonion plateau in each other's company, flourishing in the peace that for now blessed their homely realm. The wilderlands beckoned both to their hearts as one and thus it was that they oft drifted far from their houses, resting in the pine forests or else riding upon the grasses. They soon grew learned of the other's heart for much they spoke of thought together. Aegnor looked in wonder upon the mortal for she was wiser than before he could reckon and much did she ponder in those days spent walking alone. Andreth's face soon kindled alight of Aegnor's own internal fire, and her heart rejoiced for such energy that she had not ever beheld. She taught him many things of the race of Men and its history, and she in turn became learned of the kingdom of Elves to whom Aegnor was a high prince. Aegnor divulged much to the young maiden, though ever he restrained from telling the Doom of the Noldor and the Kinslaying at Alqualondë; such grievances would not hamper the joyful days in which their love bloomed in the springtime of the world.

But all that was good was not to endure. Aegnor soon became burthened by an evil foresight and became restless, desiring to return thither to his house to bring tidings to his brother. Soon, ere it became too late, he ventured to voice his most harrowing concern to the maiden at his side.

'Andreth, my love,' spoke he one morn. 'Thou art a human, bound by the doom of mortality.'

'What of it?' she asked, though her eyes caught the realisation in his. 'Do not continue to speak what is on thy mind,' she begged, as sudden foreboding leapt in her heart.

'It cannot remain unspoken.'

Though Aegnor pursued the thought he appeared loth to do so for his face was veiled by a heavy sadness.

'Yea, I am a mortal,' Andreth stated. 'And thy art of Elf-kind: immortal, wisest, fairest of all beings. For what do the mortal and the immortal remain bound? To what doom would they be sent together should they bide by one another forthwith?'

'Prithee, do not mock my counsel,' Aegnor sighed, but his exasperation was quelled upon noticing the tears in his lover's eyes.

'Thou wouldst not love me in age as in youth?' she asked sadly.

'My love!' Aegnor cried in repent, clasping her hands and kneeling before her. 'It is not my meaning, I swear upon it! Do not despair for an unjust cruelty, my dear Andreth, do not allow such tears to fall in vain. I would love thee til thou layest upon thy dying bed and beyond alone to the end of days, believe it to be true.'

Her eyes searched his and, upon seeing no lies there, fell to her knees in front of him.

'Then what hinders thee, my love?' she whispered.

'Thou must be rid of me,' he told her heavily. 'Death approaches swift upon the winds of Time, I can feel it. The Halls of Mandos beckon my spirit.'

'The Seige of Angband is to be broken?' Andreth said quickly.

'I fear it is so.'

And such grief as has never been known befell the maiden til no longer she could stand it.

There they lay upon the grass together in the wild woods, and not a word was spoken yet Andreth wept for a grief that threatened to overwhelm her. Aegnor held her as she mourned for his impending death and he also felt heavy with despair that their love should be torn so soon by the cruelty of life. He knew that she would not leave him, and secretly, in the most selfish part of his heart, he would be glad that she did not do so.

For night and day the lovers dwelt amongst the trees, hearkening to birdsong and murmurs of their own, feeling the sun move too swiftly for now their days were counted. Andreth repented their parting whereupon she returned to Boromir's homestead and Aegnor went thither to his and Angrod's abode both bearing tidings of the break of the Seige of Angband. The lovers would not be fated to meet again ere the ruin of days when all peace was broken and doom befell them all at the hand of Morgoth and his filth.


	2. Part II of II

A great orange cloud bloomed across the horizon, embers and ash rising up hot into the night sky. The light from the burning fields miles away illuminated Andreth's closed eyelids til they opened of a sudden. She rose sharply to stare at the land beyond Ladros which was all aflame.

'Aegnor,' she whispered to the darkness, and leapt up immediately to dress.

Many in the homestead had awoken from the light of the fire. The men were called to arms, tidings were spoken of the break of the Siege of Angband and the doom of all. Bregor called to Andreth but she did not heed his counsel to flee.

A heat ere unbeknownst enclosed her as she stepped under the clouded sky; a reek of foul ash hung stagnant over the beloved plateau. All was come to ruin. The pine trees sighed in lament for their impending doom.

'Thalion!' Andreth cried, and a whinny answered her as the nervous stallion emerged from his woodland keep. 'Come, we must ride thither to Dorthonion.'

The woman felt no fear nor sorrow, only desperation to aid the man dearest to her heart. Thalion rode hard through the pine forests over which a shadow and a threat hung like a mantle.

Upon finding the Elvish company, many eyes followed her as she rode through their midst to the helm where Aegnor and Angrod stood.

'Hail, my lord!' spoke Andreth, raising a hand of greeting.

'My lady!' Aegnor lifted his silver helm as the woman dismounted and stood before him. 'Thou must flee, Dorthonion is under great threat!'

'I refuse it. I beseech thee, my love, let me stand by thy side to arms as a final act of deliverance, for if thy death is upon thee I fear no freedom shall ever bless my heart hence should I flee now to a safe hold unaccompanied.'

'Nor shall my heart be unburthened with the knowledge of thy sacrifice.'

Aegnor's sapphire eyes shone in the light of the burning clouds, pleading his love to leave him by life or death. Flecks of ash had settled upon his fair crown as the like of snow and Andreth raised her hand to brush them away. Her touch lingered at the Elf-prince's cheek, soft as a down-feather yet unwavering.

'The Halls of Mandos beckon,' he told her, and such sadness clouded his face that it was as though the world would never again know joy, or peace, for the evils of Morgoth's parting the two lovers. 'It saddens me to leave my love but leave her I must.'

'Let me follow thee,' Andreth begged.

'Thou art too fair to meet such untimely passing,' he protested. 'Be gone as far south as thou art able and give our son life and love on my part.'

At these words his gentle hands pressed to her belly, which had grown swollen in the weeks ere the Siege was broken.

'I do not fear death and nor would thy son.' Andreth's eyes flashed with defiance, yet Aegnor's remained shaded by grief.

'Let this be our parting, my love,' he said, despite her shaking head. 'I must go to defend our realm at the hand of my kin, yet I may survive to be blessed by another day. Do not lose hope, dear Andreth Saelind; hope may be thy only light in dark hours to come.'

And his light fingers brought her face to his in farewell. Together they stood for a moment, lost in memories of a sweeter day, until the bitter night brought them to and wrenched them apart.

Andreth remained silent as she watched Aegnor and Angrod lead their men north, their horses stirring a wind to life that swirled around her as they passed. When the company were lost in the darkness, Andreth whistled and Thalion came to her.

Together they rode in pursuit of the Elven battalion for Andreth knew, as Aegnor's eyes had spoke it, that there was no hope in riding south. If death were to be, then so be it; she would ride out to meet it rather than be overtaken in cowardly flight.

The Orc-force appeared as a black sea choking the land and it soon became clear that the Noldorin brothers' battalion would not overcome such reckless hate. His shining face illuminated by valour in battle renown, Andreth's eyes found Aegnor where he stood at the head of his battalion. Fearless and bold was his stroke of sword, swift was his hand and strong was every spear repelled. Orcs quailed at the prince's flashing eyes yet none could escape his wrath. Black bodies fell before him and Andreth's heart swelled with hope that all was not yet lost; however, this hope was broken upon the arrow that found its mark in Aegnor's side. Horror struck Andreth's heart yet no longer could she watch her lover's fight for Orcs had spied the maiden's hiding place. Her Elvish blade glittered as though with fire as she resisted their onslaught til all were slain, their foul blood blackening the grass at her feet. Not for a moment did she linger before searching desperately again for Aegnor upon the field; he persisted in battle in spite of his wound, the fire of his face seeming to burn brighter even than before. There Andreth's eyes found a sight to make her heart turn to stone: an Orc with raised bow aimed upon Aegnor's unwary back. Andreth leapt from the trees to call to him yet the shout never left her lips. The arrow was fired as a heavy blow found her skull and darkness clouded the maiden's eyes.

When Andreth's eyes were opened again, the battle-field was quiet. She was wont to believe to have but dreamed the attack until the smell of ash stung her nose and struck horror in her glance. The ache that burdened her crown was cast aside as she rose among a field of all who lay still, a pillar of life in a sea of death, all black and bleeding and broken. What a terrible grief weighed upon the poor woman during the hour in which she searched for her love, for the flame of her heart could not go out or it should prove to be her doom. Whether night or day could not be told as the sky was still clouded by toxic amber clouds that bore low upon her sweet and sorrowful soul.

There he lay amid a pile of black corpses, seeming the only fair thing akin to a precious jewel in the most treacherous mine, or a single star in the darkest night. Andreth fell to his side and pushed him onto his back. Many arrows pierced his chest but she knew him with irrevocable surety to be alive.

Her strength of mind willed her body to lift him, and Andreth bore the prince beneath the shadow of the pine trees yonder whereupon he was lain hidden. Her hands removed his helm to reveal a face so pale her heart was stricken by terrible grief.

'My love,' she whispered, so softly only his Elf ears might hear her. 'My love, dost thou hearken to my call?'

'I hearken,' Aegnor replied, his sweet voice frightfully weak.

His eyes were opened once more to glitter upon her human face. A trembling hand was lifted to wipe blood from her brow.

'I have come to save thee,' she told him, with a sad smile. 'Do not be troubled by cares, my love.' Her speech was cut by the sound of Orc-growling coming from the dark depths of the woods. 'Thou art safe under these trees at my side.'

'Thank you, dearest Andreth,' murmured Aegnor, 'though I fear my strength is waning as thou speaks. Many arrows pierce my body and no longer can I perceive any future ahead. Do not grieve, my love, for I go to bide alongside my forefathers, and my dear brother, in the Halls of Mandos. Thy fairest bearing I shall lament, along with thy sweetest smile and eyes that always knew the truth of me.'

'Nay, Aegnor.' Andreth shook her head in refusal of his farewell. 'Thou shall abide here with me until the end of days. Dost thou give me thy word?'

'Forgive me.' Aegnor's alighted eyes were closed upon her as blood trickled from the corner of his lips. 'To that my word cannot be given.'

'Prithee, my love, do not leave me!' Andreth begged, but her plea was to no avail.

There beneath the pines of Dorthonion lay Andreth Saelind upon the still breast of her lover, until her grieving was silenced by the bite of Orc-blades and her spirit was sundered from the waking earth to bide whither no one could surely tell.


End file.
